The Back Up Plan
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: "If you think about it, we're perfect for each other.  If both of us don't find that certain someone in six years time, we should get married.  Call it the back up plan."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. I'm not really sure how many chapters this will be. Let me know what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Back Up Plan**

"Men suck." Lilly sobbed into Miley's shoulder, a tissue clutched firmly in her hand. She and Oliver had just broken up not two hours ago after a very lengthy screaming match. Ever since winning America's Top Talent, Oliver changed; over confident and cocky replaced the fun loving, flirtatious and friendly guy they knew him to be. "Will it ever get any easier?"

"I don't know." Miley said honestly. It took every ounce of strength she had to not forcefully remove her now ex-best guy friend from her property and solidly connect her fist to his face. As pissed as she was at him for his stupidity, Lilly was hurting and heartbroken and for that, she wanted to kill him.

"So, he wins a stupid reality competition and acts like the biggest dick in the world? He's going on tour for six months so he severs all ties he has with the little people? Who encouraged him to try out in the first place? Me! That's who!"

Lilly was livid, and Miley couldn't blame her. Lilly's bitter tone and sobs soon gave way to quiet whimpers and soft spoken words. "What happened Miley? It's like… it's like he changed overnight and suddenly I wasn't good enough."

Miley squeezed Lilly's shoulder and turned her to hug her better. "Don't say, that, don't ever even think that. You, Lilly Truscott are way better than 'good', you're amazing Lilly, and don't ever let anyone else make you think otherwise. Oliver's a dick – he let it all get to his head. He's a stupid boy who is gonna regret letting the best thing that's ever happen to him slip through his hands because of his own stupidity."

"How do you do it?" Lilly asked, sitting up slightly to look in her best friends eyes.

"How do I do what?" Miley asked, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Lilly's ear.

"You've had a career, multi-platinum albums, sold out stadium tours and movies, you go back to school and it's like none of that exists. You've never let fame get to your head, and that's something I've always admired but never told you. How do you do it? How do you stay so level headed, or better yet, why do you want to?"

Miley swallowed hard while she considered Lilly's question. "For as long as I can remember, it's always been my dream to be a singer. Growing up, I watched as thousands of people screamed and ran after my father. He was huge when I was born, like, really huge. They followed us home, stalked the tour bus, took pictures of me and momma and Jackson. It was scary. Dad realized he didn't want us to grow up under the glare of the media so he made sure his career was second, after all, 'family comes first', as he says till this day."

Lilly chuckled.

"We moved out to the farm in Tennessee, and it was as if nothing crazy ever happened. We got to be a normal family. I was always singing, and on the rare occasion where dad would play a small club, I'd break out onstage and steal the mic from him." Miley smiled fondly at the memory.

"I knew from then, that performing was what I was born to do, but I saw what it was like; the lack of privacy. I wanted to sing, but I wanted to be normal, just a regular kid like everyone else. Hannah Montana was perfect for that. It was momma's idea, the whole secret second identity thing. Fame is intoxicating, I'm sure you know that from being with me all these years. What Miley can't do, Hannah can. It's crazy, it doesn't make sense, but it's just the way it is. I love being able to walk down the street with my best friend, go to school and do homework, go to parties and not have it splashed all over the pages of some stupid tabloid. I love being able to date who I want and if I do something stupid, it's not documented. It's so hard to juggle, and it gets harder and harder as I get older, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I like being Hannah, but I love being Miley. I don't let it get to me because I don't want it to."

Lilly was quiet as she took in Miley's words. She knew from years of being Lola Luftnagle how celebrities lived in a fishbowl existence. She didn't envy Hannah and Lola one bit.

"Lil, believe me when I say that I'm furious with Oliver and I'm not making excuses for him, but fame is intoxicating – he's just getting his first taste of it and it's not unusual for it to go to your head."

"So what are you saying? That if he apologizes I should take him back?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. I know it hurts, but if and when he apologizes… don't throw away a lifelong friendship because he was an ass in a relationship."

Lilly said nothing as Miley got up and went to the fridge. Lilly's tears were dried up, and she cocked her head to the side at the very distinct sound of small metal caps hitting the counter. Miley came back, holding two beers.

"Here, you look like you could use a drink – hell, I think we both do." Miley said as she handed one to Lilly before taking her seat again.

"Won't your dad get pissed? We're only seventeen." Lilly said.

"Eh, we're seventeen, sneaking a beer or two is normal. See, this is another thing I love about being Miley; it's not front page news if I'm chillen' out at home with my best friend drinkin' beer. Now –"Miley sat Indian- style and faced Lilly, who mimicked her position. She held up her still untouched beer and waited for Lilly to do the same. "Here's to us; best friends – no matter what happens or how many losers we date and dump, the one thing that won't change is us. I love you Lil, you're my best friend in the whole world. Cheers."

Lilly clinked her bottle with Miley and both girls took a big swig.

"Mmm, I like beer." Lilly said. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "Thank you for being here for me Miles."

Miley smiled. "Where else would I be but by your side?"

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, the same goes for you too you know." She took another long sip of the beer. "It just sucks, you know? We were together for almost 8 months and we break up right before summer. Stupid tour. He probably just wants to fuck some random groupies."

Miley made a disgusting face before taking a swig of her drink. "Ew, I don't want to think of Oliver with groupies. Lil, you and Oliver, you didn't, um…"

"NO! No, we didn't. We were going to, but then he got called back to the second audition for the show so we never did. We fooled around a little, but I'm glad that I didn't sleep with him. You know I would have told you if I had."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ugh, will this dating thing ever get easier? Before Oliver it was Matt and that didn't last, and before Matt it was Lucas, and he was a lying cheating scumbag…." Lilly dropped off lost in thought and she took another sip.

"Hey, I'm not doing any better. Trey, nice guy who had crazy snobby parents. Connor, sweet but had the attention span of a six year old. Travis, cocky. And how could we forget Jake? I love you, I'm leaving. I need you; I'm going to Europe for six months. Then he comes back, we date, and then you remember the whole Jake / Jesse thing. Did that work out? No. It has to get better, it just has to."

Lilly grabbed a fresh tissue and blew her nose. Miley soothingly stroked her back through her tank top to try and comfort her.

"So, you said you and Oliver fooled around… What did you do?"

Lilly didn't even have to think twice about answering. Miley was her best friend after all.

"He, um, he went down on me."

Miley's eyes widened at the image that was suddenly thrust into her brain. Shaking her head, she took a sip before she responded. "Really? How was it?"

"It was good. It felt really good, but I didn't come. He stopped before I finished."

"Seriously? Why?"

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. He said he was tired so when I went to the bathroom to clean myself, I, um, finished myself off."

"What an ass." Miley said.

"Yeah, but whatever. It's in the past, right?" Miley nodded. "So, you and Jake, what have you guys done?"

Miley grabbed the back of her neck and stretched. "We kind of dry humped and he fingered me a few times. I blew him once also. He gave me one pretty good orgasm, the others I faked." Miley said, blushing furiously and laughing.

"Oliver has a small penis! There, I said it!" Lilly exclaimed, and both girls clutched their sides in laughter.

"Oh, Miley, it's so easy for us to talk to each other about anything."

"I know, and we have everything in common."

"If you were a guy, you'd be the perfect catch." Lilly said, causing Miley to think.

On one than more occasion, Miley found herself thinking of what it would be like if she and Lilly were together – how easy it would be since they get along perfectly. Hearing Lilly say it put an unusual idea in her head.

"Hey Lil, could you ever date a girl?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it, why?"

"It's just… if we're both not married by the time we're 23, why don't we get married?"

Lilly's eyes bulged. "We? As in you and me? Miley and Lilly?"

Miley laughed. "Yeah, why the hell not? If you think about it, we're perfect for each other. If both of us don't find that certain someone in six years time, we should get married. Call it the back up plan."

Lilly was silent for a few minutes, making Miley think she'd gone too far.

"Yes, ok. If we're both not married in six years, I'll marry you."

Miley and Lilly stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"We're totally serious, right?" Miley questioned.

"I am if you are."

"Ok, drink on it?"

Lilly leaned forward and chastely kissed Miley on the lips before clinking their bottles one last time and downing the contents. Lilly Truscott was Miley's back up plan. The thought was not at all unappealing to her.

* * *

**...Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. 21 reviews for chapter one. You guys rock, thank you. This is all dialogue, something I haven't really done before. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**The Back Up Plan Chapter Two**

_**Two Years Later**_

"Chris, get out of my house! I don't need to tell you again!" Miley said heatedly, and Lilly could see the veins popping out in her neck.

Ten minutes ago, Miley rushed into the house with an angry brunette male hot on her heels. It took Lilly a nanosecond to jump up when she sensed something was wrong.

"Miley, please, I can explain!"

"Explain what? That you're an asshole?"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really? I caught you in bed with my lab partner! Your dick was in her mouth! What, was she looking for something? Was she checking you for lice?"

"Please, I'm sorry!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Miley screamed.

"Fine! You're a tease! I only did it because you wouldn't! You're too wrapped up in Blondie over there! I should have known something was going on with the two of you!"

HEY! Lilly screamed. "Listen to me you asswipe! You went on four dates! FOUR! That's it! Miley is NOT the type of girl to just hop in the sack with some random guy! If you took the time to know her on those FOUR dates, you'd know that!"

"Fine." Chris seethed. "I'm so outta here."

Miley slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Wow, what a prick, can you believe that?" Miley said, walking over to Lilly and hugging her.

"You ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even really like the guy, he was too full of himself, but I hate the fact that he cheated on me."

"Yeah, asshole. So, what happened?"

Miley untangled herself from Lilly and went to pour two tall glasses of iced-t. "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go in the hot tub."

"Ok, I'll go get changed."

Lilly came out ten minutes later carrying two towels and hair bands. She put the towels within reach and handed Miley her hair tie.

"Thanks Lils."

Both girls put their hair up and got in the tub. Miley took a long sip of her drink and set it aside. She closed her eyes and rubbed them before looking at Lilly who was looking at her with concern.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're ok Miley?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Miley said, not sounding convincing at all. Lilly raised her eyebrows in silent question. Miley sighed. "Really, I'm ok, I'm just angry. I feel like I should have seen this coming but I didn't."

"How could you have? You barely knew the guy. So, what happened, besides the obvious?"

"He called last night, you remember, and asked if I wanted to work out and go for a swim today, and I said yeah. He told me to meet him at his dorm and we'd walk over to the gym together. So I get there and go up to his room and I went to knock, but the door wasn't shut properly so I pushed it slightly and it opened. He didn't even see me at first and I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't even realize it was Kristie with him because her back was to me, obviously. He was just sitting there, holding her head in place while she sucked him like you would a tootsie pop."

Lilly couldn't help it and she let out a giggle at her friend's choice of words. "What, was she looking for the creamy filling or something?"

"Ew Lil!"

"I'm sorry, I had to." Lilly reached behind her for her iced-t and took a sip. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, when my brain was finished processing what was going on, I screamed 'Oh, Hell no!' pretty loud. Let's just say it not only got their attention, but the three people walking by in the hall. Chris jumped up and then screamed, apparently I scared the shit out of them and it caused Kristie to bite down pretty hard…"

"No! Really? She actually bit him?" Lilly asked.

Miley laughed pretty hard. "Oh yeah, I think he probably has to go get it looked at. Asshole. So, he was all like, 'Miley! I can explain!' and then Kristie turned around and she was beet red. She said that she didn't know we were exclusive and if she had she never would have done it."

"But you weren't exclusive, were you?"

"That's just the thing –" Miley shifted in her seat to lower the water jets. "We never spoke about that, I guess I just assumed since I wasn't seeing anyone else, he wasn't. I mean, we were only dating and we went out what, four times? I know we had no title, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, and I didn't even really like the guy, but catching him like that…"

"Hey, be glad that it was now and not later on, after more dates or even a commitment." Lilly said.

"Aint' that the truth. I ran out of the building and back to my car as fast as I could. He ran after me, followed me home like a madman, and well you saw the rest. I'm so glad Daddy wasn't home to see it. I don't know how I'd explain that one to him. And to think, that was the first guy I dated in college and my freshman year is almost over."

Lilly was quiet as she took in all that was said. Miley did NOT deserve to be treated like that. "Hey, Miley? Before he left, he said that you were too wrapped up in 'Blondie' and he pointed to me. What did he mean by that?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. When he stopped in front of the house he started listing things off on his fingers like how whenever we were together I was constantly texting you, or how I would bring you up and how he didn't understand how we declined to live in the dorms and opted to stay at home. I mean, we have an awesome, brand new room, complete privacy, a pool, and campus is only twenty minutes away, so why would we wanna live in some stinky dorm?"

"Wow, has he never known girls before? We talk, we text, it's in our DNA!"

Both girls laughed at that. Miley thought back to the party two weeks ago where she met Chris. He came over to her and he seemed nice enough. He commented on how Miley's eyes kept straying to a certain blonde girl who was across the room talking to another guy.

"_Who's that over there?" he asked._

"_My best friend."_

"_Oh yeah? Who's that guy with her?"_

"_I don't know, why?"_

"_Because you're scowling at him. You can't take your eyes off of her"_

Miley was brought out of her thoughts as Lilly's hand waved in front of her face. "You ok? What are you thinking?"

Miley considered telling Lilly what was going through her mind but she decided against it for now. "I'm thinking I'm hungry and starting to prune. Wanna get out and make pasta for dinner tonight?"

Lilly's eyes widened in approval and she licked her lips. "Mmm, sounds good. I love it when it's just us and we have the house to ourselves."

Miley laughed and stood up grabbing their towels. "Yeah, me too. I practically pushed Daddy and Jackson out the door to go fishing this weekend."

Both girls dried off and went to get cover-ups from their room before going to the kitchen. It always amazed Miley how easy everything was for her and Lilly. They worked so well in the kitchen, as well as cleaning their bathroom and bedroom, and they didn't hesitate to take turns with the laundry.

Miley watched as Lilly rinsed some mushrooms while she chopped an onion, throwing it into the sauté pan. When liquid started to come out of the onions, Lilly threw in the mushrooms along with some whole garlic cloves and put the flame on simmer.

"So, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I got an email from Oliver…" Lilly said.

"Seriously? That's… pretty random."

"Yeah. He sent it to you if you want to read it, but the gist of it is, is that he's sorry for being a dick and he wants to make amends. He's done touring for a few months and he's coming home, but… He got married and he's expecting a baby at the end of the summer."

Miley dropped the spoon she was holding and turned to give Lilly her full attention.

"Oliver? A daddy?"

Shock was written all over both their faces. "Yeah, can you believe it?" Lilly said.

"No. I don't really know what to think, or say except… well, I'm glad that it isn't you."

Lilly looked completely relieved. "I'm glad that it isn't me. God, Miley when I read that… the first thought that went through my head was relief; relief that it wasn't my life that's messed up, and relief that we broke up when we did…"

Miley wrapped Lilly up into a warm hug. "Hey, it's ok to feel relieved that it isn't you."

"I know, I just never expected his life to change so drastically so fast – it's only been two years since we broke up."

Miley pulled back to look in Lilly's eyes. "Were you in love with him?"

"I thought I was at the time, but now I know that I wasn't. It's good that we broke up when we did. I just know that we wouldn't have made it, long term or whatever."

Miley nodded and turned back to the stove. She poured the pasta into the now boiling water and added some sun dried tomatoes to her mushroom mixture, stirring it all together before covering it to finish cooking.

Lilly set the table in silence, complete with a table cloth and candles. She went to the wine rack and opened a bottle of white. When the food was ready, Miley dished it out and they sat down to eat.

"This is nice, just the two of us." Miley said, smiling at Lilly.

"Do you think your dad will mind that we're drinking the wine?"

"No." Miley said. "We're not driving or anything so it's all good."

Miley held up her glass along with Lilly's and they clinked them together before taking a sip and digging in.

When dinner was finished, Lilly got up and started washing the dishes and Miley got up to dry everything and put it away. When that was done, Miley grabbed their glasses and the wine bottle and they settled on the couch. Miley couldn't seem to get Chris' words from a few weeks ago out of her head.

"_Because you're scowling at him. You can't take your eyes off of her."_

Miley grabbed the bottle and topped off their glasses.

"Lilly, do you think we're different than other best friends? Are we closer than normal?" Miley asked.

"Everyone's different Miles, and you and I are super close and that's normal to me. Why do you ask?"

The brunette creased her brow choosing her words carefully. "When I met Chris at that party two weeks ago, we were talking and I kept looking at you and that guy you were talking to, what was his name?"

"Trevor."

"Right. I guess my gaze kept settling on you and Trevor and well, Chris noticed. He said I was scowling at him. I didn't like seeing you with him, but I didn't know why. I guess with him saying today that we're so wrapped up in each other it got me thinking."

"Trevor never called. He's just another guy that was looking for a one night stand, and I'm not a one night stand kind of girl, like you. You know, I kept looking at you and Chris also. I didn't like him with you either."

Miley downed the rest of her wine and set the glass down on the table. "Lilly, do you remember two years ago we made that pact?"

"The night that I broke up with Oliver? The one where that we're both not married by the time we're 23 then we'll marry each other? How could I forget that? I, um, well I think about that all the time actually."

"So do I. Chris, asshole that he is, got me thinking." Miley scooted closer to Lilly and turned to fully face her. "We're always together, we finish each other's sentences and we both can't stand to see each other with other guys. Everything I would look for or need in a mate is you Lilly, and the fact that we're both girls doesn't bother me at all. I know we said that if we didn't find anyone else then we'd get married, but why would I want to look for anyone else when the perfect girl is sitting right in front of me?"

Miley, suddenly shy, reached out and laced her fingers with Lilly's, running her thumb over the top of her hand. "I don't want to wait four more years and however many more failed relationships, so Lilly, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Lilly leaned forward and chastely kissed Miley's lips, just like she had two years ago.

"Yes Miley, I'll go on a date with you."

Lilly Truscott was going on a date with her. Miley smiled wide and blushed furiously.

* * *

**...Did you like it? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. Miley's outfit: **/aUy9F2

**Lilly's outfit: ** /aOtMUX

* * *

The Back Up Plan Chapter Three

"Damn." Miley sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Currently, she was standing in her closet trying to pick out the best outfit for her date with Lilly. She mindlessly sifted through everything she owned, Hannah clothes included, for about the fifth time in the past half hour. Normally, she'd ask Lilly for help, but she didn't want to do that tonight. No, tonight she wanted to knock Lilly off her feet, and she needed the perfect outfit to make the blonde girls knees go weak and her mouth go dry.

"Screw it." Miley exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and blindly grabbed for three things: jeans, a tank top, and a jacket. Finally satisfied with what she chose, she set it down and grabbed some sneakers.

Miley heard the water turn on just as she shut the barn door. She opted to shower in the main house so Lilly could get ready in their room. She took her time; not rushing also gave her time to think of where to go to make this the best, first date. Ever.

An hour and a half later, Miley was showered, shaved and dressed, looking over herself nervously in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect.

"Breathe Miley, you can do this, it's just Lilly." she said to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed out to the barn.

Wringing her hands, Miley took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Lilly answered with an amused smirk. "You knocked?"

Miley was speechless, currently raking her eyes all over Lilly's outfit. "Lilly, you look…"

"Thanks, Miles. You look great too."

Miley smiled shyly as she reached her hand out towards Lilly. Lilly took it without question, following Miley to her car.

"So," Lilly said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to the pier? There's a lot to do and I know that we've both been dying to try that cute little restaurant at the end." Miley suggested, biting her lip.

"Yeah, ok. I never really got to enjoy the pier cause I worked there for two summers. Sounds good to me."

Miley smiled as she pulled the car out of the driveway. The quick ride was spent in silence, save for the soft music coming from the stereo.

"So, since the restaurant is at the end, do you want to walk around first? Maybe play a game or go on a ride?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly said, walking around the car and taking Miley's hand. They walked for a few minutes in silence, something that was by no means normal for the pair. Lilly could feel the anxiety coming off Miley in waves.

"Ok, stop." Lilly said, halting their movements.

Miley looked alarmed. "What? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" she asked quickly.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand in reassurance. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Miles." Lilly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I know you Miley, I know everything about you, and right now I can tell that you're nervous, and I don't know how to act because of it, so I'm wondering – are you regretting asking me out?"

"NO!" Miley said quickly causing Lilly to jump. "No, of course I'm not regretting asking you out, I'm not at all. I'm nervous because, well because I don't know how to act on a date with you and I want tonight to be the perfect first date. I'm sorry for making you think I'm having second thoughts."

Miley smiled a wide smile, calming Lilly who visibly released a breath. "Ok. Miley, it's just me. There's no reason for either of us to be nervous. Yeah, ok, so we're on a date, but this isn't your typical nerve wracking, getting to know you and feeling each other out kind of first date. No, this is just us; just Miley and Lilly. We already know everything about each other and more. We live together Miles!"

Miley laughed lightly and blushed. "You're right Lil, I'm sorry."

Lilly laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Now, c'mon, let's go have some fun. I want you to win me the big tiger!"

A hearty laugh escaped Miley's throat as Lilly pulled her along. "Everyone wants the big tiger."

Miley and Lilly took their time taking in the sights and playing a few games. Miley wasn't able to win the big tiger, but she did win Lilly a small stuffed bear. They made it to restaurant just as the sun was setting and enjoyed a quiet meal.

"So, do you want to take the sky ride back to our car?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I'm too full to walk all the way back." Lilly grumbled, rubbing her stomach and clutching her bear.

Miley smiled wide and wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulders. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Lil. The food was amazing."

Lilly hopped in the sky car first and helped Miley in. Lilly fastened the safety belt and grabbed Miley's hand as they slowly started to rise above the beach.

"So, what are you gonna name your bear?" Miley asked, turning slightly to face Lilly.

"I don't know, he's not the big tiger…" Lilly said as she stared at the unnamed stuffed animal.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lilly, come on – fifty thousand tickets probably would've cost me ten grand, and they wouldn't sell him to me, I offered the guy two hundred dollars for 'em when your back was turned."

"Really? You did that for me? You know, I was half joking when I said it. I thought it would be funny to be the one who actually got the tiger after so many people tortured me for it."

"Of course I did it for you Lil; I wanted to make you happy."

Lilly smiled as she searched Miley's eyes, finding nothing but honesty, emotion and love in those crystal blue orbs. She blushed. "You do, you know. Make me happy."

Miley ducked her head in attempt to hide her blush. "So do you Lilly. You make me very happy."

Lilly smiled as Miley once again wrapped her arm around her shoulders, leaning into the half embrace. Butterflies were ricocheting in her stomach causing her heart to beat fast and her mouth go dry. The reason? Miley Ray Stewart. Although these physical reactions are somewhat new, the blonde always felt more than just best friend affection for the brunette. Her body's reactions may be a little startling, but not at all unwelcome.

"What are you thinking?" Miley asked, looking at Lilly intently.

Lilly met her gaze and her heart fluttered instantly. "I was thinking… Ray. I'm going to name Mr. Bear here, Ray."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "That's my middle name."

"I know, I'm naming him after you." Lilly said.

Miley blushed three shades of red as she cleared her throat. "Would it freak you out if I told you that this is the best date I've ever been on?"

"No, I feel the same way. I hope this doesn't freak you out, but I don't think we've ever just been friends. There's always been something more between us that was left unsaid."

Miley sat for a moment, digesting what was just said. All the years of lingering looks, scowling at Oliver or any guy that was in either of their lives flashed before her eyes. "You're right. Wow, I was insanely jealous of anyone that you were with."

"Well, you never thought me and Oliver were right for each other. Of course, I didn't understand why at the time, but you were right. Look what ended up happening. I never liked anyone you were with, especially Jake. He looks like Ellen DeGeneres."

"That is so… Freakishly true!" Miley said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Lilly laughed as the sky ride came to a stop. "Come on, let's go home."

If Miley was nervous before, there wasn't a word strong enough to describe her current state of emotions. The ride home was once again spent in silence, and Miley didn't know what to do.

How do you say goodnight at the end of a first date when you not only live together, but share a room as well? Miley's palms were sweating as she tightly gripped the steering wheel. She glanced at Lilly who seemed to be perfectly calm, holding onto Ray Bear as she hummed along to the radio.

Miley swallowed hard as she turned the car off, getting out and going to open Lilly's door.

"Thank you." Lilly said and immediately took Miley's hand. They walked the short distance to the barn and paused in front of it.

Miley bit her lip as she looked at Lilly. More than anything, she wanted to kiss the surfer girl who captured her heart and never let her go. "I had a great time with you tonight Lilly."

"So did I." Lilly said as she leaned up and hugged Miley. The brunette closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was purely Lilly, literally making her mouth water. She slowly pulled back and searched Lilly's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, Miley slowly leaned down and ghosted her lips over Lilly's. The light, little touch of their lips together made Miley's heart want to burst through her chest and she inhaled deeply at the overwhelming feelings it caused.

Lilly pulled back enough to speak. "Breathe, Miley. It's just me, remember?"

Miley nodded her head once and captured her lips again, only this time she delivered a hot, slow French kiss.

Only when air became an issue did she pull back. Both breathing heavily, Miley opened her eyes to see Lilly trembling with a dazed look to her.

"Oh my god." Lilly said as she stumbled and grabbed onto Miley's arm for support. She met Miley's eyes and stared.

"Was that ok?" Miley asked nervously.

"That was more than ok, where did you learn how to kiss like that? God."

Miley smiled wide and leaned in to kiss Lilly again. More than eager, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and squished herself as close as possible. The kisses quickly turned from slow to crazy intense, and Miley fumbled with her keys to unlock the door.

Once they were in, they both threw down their bags and clung to each other as they stumbled their way to Miley's bed.

_...To be continued… ;)_

_

* * *

_**...Review? Lol, don't hate me for stopping there, I just couldn't write any more tonight.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry if it sucks. I know it's short, but to me it just doesn't flow well so if you hate it let me know. I feel like I've lost my touch. Good or bad, let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

The Back Up Plan Chapter Four:

_…Once they were in, they both threw down their bags and clung to each other as they stumbled their way to Miley's bed._

Lilly couldn't breathe. Miley was on top of her; every inch of their bodies were pressed together as the brunette kissed her with reckless abandon and although oxygen was becoming an issue, Lilly would rather pass out then stop the delicious sensations being placed upon her mouth. She was stroking Miley's scalp and the girl in question let out a noise that sounded remarkably like a purr.

"Mmm." Miley pulled back slightly allowing a much needed breath for both of them before feathering Lilly's face with chaste kisses. Breathing heavily, Lilly opened her eyes to meet Miley's. Normally crystal blue, her eyes looked almost navy and they were laced with what Lilly could only guess was desire.

Lilly grabbed the opening of Miley's jacket, pausing slightly as she looked into her eyes for reassurance.

"Go ahead." Miley said quietly and Lilly slowly pushed the garment from her body. Miley sat up and straddled Lilly's hips, pulling Lilly up with her as she wrapped her legs around the blonde. Her hands slipped under the hem of Lilly's shirt as she slowly pushed it up, making sure to graze her fingertips over the skin that was slowly being exposed.

Once her shirt was off, Lilly ridded Miley of her tank top quickly leaving them both in their bras and jeans.

"Are you sure about this Lilly?" Miley asked, wanting nothing more than to continue.

Lilly leaned in, kissing the brunette slowly. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you Miley, I want to do this with you, well that is if you want too…"

"I want to!" Miley said quickly causing Lilly to jump. "I want to Lil, trust me."

"Take me, Miley. I'm yours; I've been yours since we were eleven."

Miley's eyes widened at the bold statement and she quickly closed the small distance and connected her lips to Lilly's, kissing her with a passion. The rest of their clothes became a memory, thrown lazily in all directions.

"You are so beautiful." Lilly said as she greedily took in the sight of a naked Miley for the first time ever.

"Not as beautiful as you, my pretty flower."

Miley settled in between Lilly's legs as they kissed sensually.

Lilly broke away breathing heavily, the skin on skin contact was setting her senses on fire. Boldly, she reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of both of Miley's breasts, loving the way they felt and fit perfectly in her hands.

"Oh, that feels nice." Miley said quietly, her head leaned on Lilly's shoulder as she started to rock her hips slightly in time with Lilly's ministrations on her chest.

Lilly moved her hands to Miley's backside spurring her on. "Yeah, that feels…"

"Amazing." Miley said, slamming her lips to Lilly's as the blonde started to move her hips in time with the brunette.

"God Miley, you're so wet." Lilly managed to flip their positions, pinning Miley's hands above her head as she furiously moved against her.

"Oh, Lilly yessss" Miley groaned. She broke free of Lilly's hold on her hands to grab her face and kiss her. Miley came unexpectedly, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. "Lilly! Ah!"

Lilly slowed her hips allowing Miley to come down from her high. She kissed her lovingly until Miley could move again. Before Lilly realized what happened, she found herself on her back with her legs spread as Miley kissed down her body.

"Oh god!" Lilly screamed as Miley's lips closed around her clit, licking her like an ice cream cone. "Just like that, oh…"

Lilly gripped the back of Miley's head holding her in place as the brunette loved her with her mouth.

"Can I try something Lilly?" Miley asked as she stopped.

"Yes, god don't stop, I'm so close!" Lilly demanded and that was all the encouragement she needed. Miley went back to suckling Lilly's clitoris as she slowly inserted two fingers, curling them slightly as she thrusted in and out.

"Yes! Miley, don't stop, just like that…" Lilly managed to lean herself up on her elbows to watch Miley. The sight of her new lover having her way with her mixed with the incredible sensations sent her over the edge. "MMM, oh god, yesss!" Lilly came hard, collapsing back on the pillows as searing pleasure coursed through her body.

Miley kissed her way up Lilly's body, paying special attention to her breasts before wrapping Lilly in her arms.

"How was that?" Miley asked nervously.

"I would say that it was mind-blowing, but I don't think that it would do a justice as to how I'm feeling right now. God, Miley that was incredible."

Miley smiled and kissed Lilly hotly.

"I can't believe I came so fast. Why is it we've never done this before?" Miley asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, I hope this doesn't make me sound like a ho, but we're never not doing this again." Lilly considered her words. "Erm, does that make sense?"

Miley laughed. "Yes, it makes sense and you're not a ho, I don't ever wanna hear you say that again darling."

"Ok. Man, I'm exhausted."

"Me too, let's get some sleep." Miley kissed Lilly and spooned her.

"Hey Miley?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Miley felt tears start to prick her eyes. "Oh Lilly, I love you too." Slowly but passionately, they kissed each other sensually until sleep overtook them.

* * *

**...Review?**


End file.
